


A Trip to Ikea

by goldenforestprince



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Puns, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Humor, IKEA, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9635078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenforestprince/pseuds/goldenforestprince
Summary: Steve and Bucky head to Ikea when they need to renovate their recently purchased country home. Little does Steve know that Bucky doesn't do well indoors for long periods of time. Especially when he needs to find his own entertainment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this video:  
> www.youtube.com/watch?v=7T2oje4cYxw
> 
> Ikea puns are the foundation of a good relationship.
> 
> Have an idea for a fic you want me to write? Let me know in the comments! <3

Steve was really starting to regret asking Bucky if he wanted to renovate their small country home. They had bought it as a shabby little thing, and between the leaky spots in the roof, and seeing one mouse too many, it was time to make some changes. They didn’t even know how long they’d been this damned store, but in Bucky’s opinion, it had been far, far too long. 

Steve would have agreed, but for an entirely different reason. Bucky had been interested for the first hour or two, but by the third time they had circled around the store, he was starting to lost interest. Steve claimed it was to make sure that they chose the right furniture, the right flooring and decor, but Bucky just wanted to grab whatever he could find, march out, and live to see the sun again. So, as any good boyfriend would do, he made the trip a living hell for Steve.

Whenever Steve was distracted, reading the measurements or considering the cost of some item or another, Bucky would start reading the labels around him, trying to find some entertainment. It started off innocently enough, but soon became his own personal game of _“How quickly can we piss off Stevie?”_ And he was proud to say he was getting quite good at it.

Snatching a chair beside him, he snuck back over to Steve. “Hey, Steve.” He waited until the blond looked up at him. “I’ve got you on my _Reidar._ ”

“Oh my god,” Steve groaned. “No. Please don’t start this again,” he grumbled as he immediately started walking away.

Bucky followed, only to almost walk headfirst into a plant hanging at eye level. When he saw the label, he just raised his eyebrows. Hey, he wasn’t one to say no to divine influence. “Hey Steve,” he called out, “do you think these pot plants are a _Riskorn_ not?“

Without even looking, Steve just shook his head, mouth tensing into a thin line. He didn’t even want to know what the label was. Bucky just grinned smugly and followed him to the wardrobes.

Steve tried to keep a steady pace, to stop Bucky from coming up with anything else, but he definitely wasn’t fast enough. “Steve,” he called. The blond just looked up at him, hoping he wouldn’t but still expecting him to make another pun. Bucky was happy to oblige. “My hair’s a bit fluffy,” he said in a tone that could have been interpreted as perfectly innocent.

“Stop,” Steve said tersely, hoping it would work. He really should know better.

“My hair’s a bit fluffy. Can you remind me to _Bygel_ later?”

Steve just closed his eyes and quickly replied with an eloquent, “Ugh, stop.”

When Bucky saw the _Kolon_ label, he couldn’t even bring himself to make a pun for it. He stifled a laughing fit and moved on, tears in his eyes that Steve pointedly ignored.

Another label. “Steve, you were saying something about pests before. You know how we’ve been having mice around and all.”

“Oh my god, Bucky. Stop.”

“I found a _Kritter._ “

_“Stop.”_

Bucky held up the _Gaspa_ label so that Steve would see it when he turned around, then gave a loud gasp to accompany it. Steve whipped around to face him, only to be met with the innocent label instead. “Oh my _god,_ Bucky.“ He didn’t even try to hide the glare. 

The outdoor furniture section proved just as fruitful. “Steve, what did the guy say at the miniature horse race?” He couldn’t even hold back the laughter this time. _“Good luck, tiny pony.”_ He was in such a fit that all he could do was hold up the _Luktnypon_ to show Steve. He wasn’t impressed, and just shook his head in disbelief.

Still laughing, he quickly found another. “Steve, have you seen the toilet? My _Bladis_ full.“ And the laughter certainly wasn’t helping that problem.

By the time they reached the kitchenware, Bucky was right on his game. Grabbing a pan and jogging over, he inconspicuously said, “I don’t think we’ve got any of these. Or, you don’t, anyway,“ and shoved the _Tolerant_ label in Steve’s face, who stared at the pan, stared at Bucky, and just walked away, with Bucky following behind in peals of laughter.

When Steve caught his eye at the desks, Bucky just grinned. Steve frowned and gave a desperate _“Stop”_ at the action. “They’re really _Klampen_ down on prices.” Steve tried not to smile, tried not to encourage the behavior further, and gave another half-hearted _“Stop”_ that was laced with escaping laughter, which he failed to hide yet again.

Within a moment later, Bucky had another. “Hey Steve, I think they named this one after you!” He gave a brilliant smile to the blond, them turned the label around to reveal _Adum._ Steve just sighed.

When Bucky picked up a styrofoam box, Steve finally had the sense to argue, and tried to wrestle it out of Bucky’s hands. “Seriously, stop. _Stop.”_

“I’m _Sarskild_ at this though.”

“Stop! You’re not!” The box was quickly re-shelved, and Bucky was dragged along further, and met by another beautiful way to offer Steve torment.

“Slow down, Steve.”

“Stop.”

“You’re in a _Rusch.”_

Steve gave him a fully mustered glare, and Bucky responded by grabbing a lampshade and giving as innocent a look as he could muster through laughter. “ _Ollsta_ -p if you want me to!” followed by a quick _“Not”_ when the next, appropriately labeled, box followed. Man, it was like the heavens above wanted him to drive Steve to insanity, and he was loving every minute of it.

When they passed the vases, he said, “Hey Steve, I’m _Fyllig_ like you’re not really appreciating this anymore.” Another impatient sigh as Steve read the label, tried to ignore him, and promptly failed.

“I swear to god, Buck.” Steve shook his head, trying again not to laugh. “Just stop. You’re driving me up the wall.”

Without even looking down, Bucky picked up an item he had prepared in advance. “You’re just _Envis_ of my quick wit… and hilariousness.“ 

Steve closed his eyes and groaned. “That’s it. I’m tapping out. I’m heading home, with or without you.”

Eagerly, Bucky followed behind, handing Steve one final item. Before Steve could look down, he eagerly replied, “Alright! Have we _Algot_ what we need?“

Steve made him walk home.


End file.
